Diez años de falsa paz
by Kai3d2y
Summary: No había nada más que pudieran hacer. Todo había acabado en aquella guerra. Parecía que aquellos 10 años de paz podrían llegar a perdurar, pero era un pensamiento demasiado inocente. Tanto que lo único que hizo fuera que los shinigamis no estuvieran preparados para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Post capitulo 686.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran nunca habría tenido un final como ese. Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

 **En fin, no se que decir, supongo que llevo demasiado sin escribir nada, ni siquiera se porque estoy escribiendo esto, pero no se es algo que se me fue ocurriendo escuchando música y tenía un poco de tiempo libre con el que no sabía que era lo que podía hacer.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había nada más que pudieran hacer. Todo había acabado en aquella guerra. Parecía que aquellos 10 años que paz podrían llegar a perdurar, pero era un pensamiento demasiado inocente. Tanto que lo único que hizo fuera que los shinigamis no estuvieran preparados para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Todas sus esperanzas solo podían a estar en el shinigami sustituto, pero esta vez no conseguirían devolverle sus poderes. Aquellos con los cuales protegió más de una vez a la Sociedad de Almas que ahora se encontraba completamente en ruinas.

El pelinaranja observaba todo desde lo que anteriormente era la tienda de Urahara. Allí habían logrado poner una máquina de retransmisión y así poder observar que era lo que ocurría al otro lado. Aunque de todas formas no necesitaba esa maquinaria. Bastaba con poder salir a la calle. Sin llegar a entender cómo la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Humano ahora eran uno solo. " _Tal como había deseado Ywach"_ pensó con amargura recordando las últimas palabras del Quincy.

Golpeó con el puño a la mesa y después se dejó caer de rodillas impotente por todo lo que ocurría. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que escuchó como la puerta se abría tras de sí y unos pasos se acercaban a él. Ichigo la miró de reojo agradeciendo en parta su silencio y odiándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Ella observó la pantalla de brazos cruzados y respiro hondo.

-No lo sé.

-Eso no me ayuda. ¿Si teníais estos problemas porque no los avisasteis?

-Tú tienes tu vida aquí, ese mundo ya no te pertenece. Tú… nosotros lo solucionaremos.

El pelinaranja se levantó y se acercó a ella con rapidez, la agarro de los hombros y comenzó a tambalearla.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieto?! ¡Tienen a mi hijo!- Se apartó de ella con la misma rapidez y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- necesito… yo… no podéis…

-Pensaremos en algo Ichigo. Algo que con lo que podamos devolverte tus poderes y una forma de salvar a Kazui y restaurar todo este desastre.- Miró a la pantalla-. No te des por vencido. No estás solo en esto.- hizo una pausa-. Tatsuki y los demás están siendo llevados hacia el distrito 78 ¿Quién hubiera dicho antes que sería uno de los más seguros?- añadió con ironía-. Dentro de unas horas habrá una reunión de capitanes, puedes venir si quieres.

Rukia lo observó apartar la mirada frustrado por todo aquello. Ella también lo estaba. Se despidió del pelinaranja y anduvo hacia lo que ahora era el cuarto escuadrón para ver cómo se encontraban su hermano y Renji.

.

.

 **Como he dicho, no se ni a donde quiero llegar con este fic, como quiero seguirlo o como siquiera quiero enfocarlo. Al igual que tampoco se si lo seguiré, tan solo era una pequeña forma de hacer "las paces" con la escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues que tengo que decir, simplemente que esta historia me ha conseguido enganchar un poco ajjaja quiero explicar desde mi punto de vista algunas de las teorías del final de Bleach y no solo eso sino que he pensado en crear un pequeño arco. No se cuanta acción contendrá realmente, pero si tengo pensado utilizar los flashback y a poder ser conseguir centrarme en el Ichiruki.**

 **La forma de escribir que he elegido es el mismo que un libro que leí hace poco, será a partir de una serie de POV donde cada capítulo sea de un personaje, unos pueden aparecer más que otros (no hay un orden específico) y unos capítulos serán más largos que otros, según piense que lo necesiten y según como este la inspiración de mi parte. No tengo nada seguro, solo puedo decir que lo que si que tengo planeado, y de hecho está apuntado es que es lo que ha pasado antes de llegar a esto, cosa que saldrá más adelante.**

 **Y último aviso: voy a usar en principio a 5 OCs, tres de ellos ya son bien conocidos en otros fics, los cuáles son los que aparecen en este capítulo. Los otros dos ya irán apareciendo según lo vea necesario.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece, a mi solo me pertenece mis OCs.**

 **KAI**

Me aseguro por enésima vez que no hay nadie a los alrededores.

Me escondo entre las ruinas mirando hacia todos lados escondiendo con toda mi voluntad aquello que los estúpidos shinigamis llaman _reiatsu_. Pero eso no es lo único sino que hago un muro alrededor nuestra para que no pueda notarse el de ninguno de nosotros. Solo cuando estoy al 200% segura de que estamos a salvo entro a nuestro escondrijo.

Es tan solo una vieja casa abandonada, pero mientras no se nos caiga encima y nos proteja, nos basta. Tan solo tiene un pequeño salón, un cuarto de baño y una habitación. En medio del salón hemos sacado un futón que estaba guardado en el armario y hemos puesto a Sakura encima.

La observó, veo como respira con dificultad y que tiene muchas más heridas que yo. Sin lugar a dudas es la más débil, siempre lo ha sido. La Sociedad de Almas siempre le ha afectado mucho más que a nosotros. Aunque realmente ya no se puede decir que esto sea la Sociedad de Almas.

Me acerco a mi mochila y sacó una botella de agua. La incorporo con cuidado acercándosela y haciendo que beba un poco mientras aparto sus mechones rojos, después la vuelvo a tumbar escuchando como agradece débilmente. Le doy una falsa sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien, y me siento a su lado agarrándole la mano.

El sonido de una puerta hace que me ponga en alerta y solo me calmo cuando veo que es Ryu saliendo de la habitación. Él se sienta al otro lado apretando la mandíbula.

-No he conseguido sacarle nada.- ni siquiera me mira.

-Debe de estar asustado.

-Lo he dejado llorando.

Suspiro.

-Luego lo volveremos a intentar.

Veo como él se levanta llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo, lo conozco tan bien que se que ese gesto lo usa cuando no sabe qué hacer, cuando está frustrado o de los nervios. Observó como anda de un lado a otro como si fuera un león dentro de una jaula tratando de esquivar todo el rato mi mirada.

-¿De qué narices sirve?- esta vez soy yo quien aparto la mirada- ¿Para qué nos sirve tener esto? ¿Para escondernos durante años? ¿Para no tener una vida normal? ¿Para no poder proteger a nadie?

-Se como te sientes, yo también…

-¡No! ¡No lo sabes!- me grita mirándome por primera vez desde que acabo la pelea- ¡No sabes lo que es tener esto- se señala a si mismo- y que ni siquiera sirva para protegerla!- grita señalándola. Veo que suspira tratando de calmarse un poco- siento haber gritado.- agacha la mirada- Pero es que… de que me sirve, si solo puedo curarme a mí mismo y a nadie más.- comprueba que aunque parte de su ropa está completamente desgarrada y tiene restos de sangre, no tiene una pequeña herida o una cicatriz- Trato… trato de ponerme delante siempre, pero es demasiado.- termina susurrando y se sienta en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes- Mira encima lo que hemos liado. ¿Por qué tuvimos que escuchar a ese tipo hace diez años? ¿Por qué tan siquiera hemos tenido que volver?- me observa como si yo tuviera alguna respuesta a aquello.

Aparto la mirada sin saber qué puedo decir. Ya ha dicho todo lo que pienso y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé ninguna de esas respuestas. Qué clase de motivación o respuestas puedo darle yo ¿acaso puedo asegurarle que Sakura se pondrá bien? ¿Qué todo saldrá bien cuando sé que no es cierto? ¿Qué los demás estarán bien? ¿Puedo siquiera asegurar cuanto tiempo tardaran en descubrirnos?

-Ryu, no le des más vueltas a lo que ya ha pasado. Sea lo que sea que ocurra trataremos de ir hacia delante, siempre lo hemos hecho.- me acerco a él y le susurro evitando que la pelirroja escuche lo que voy a decirle- no te preocupes por los demás estarán bien, Sakura se pondrá bien te lo prometo… y por quien le haya hecho esto… voy a buscarlo y acabar con él yo misma.- sin dejarle decir nada me levanto y voy a la habitación donde está el niño.

Abro el shoji tan rápido que puedo escuchar como el mocoso hace una exclamación de sorpresa mezclado con miedo. Lo miro respirando hondo tratando de mantener la calma. Me acercó a él y me agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Desde donde estoy puedo ver restos de lágrimas y puedo ver también que sus ojos están algo rojizos. Trato de darle una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-K-Kazui.

-Bien Kazui, ¿sabes porque te hemos traído?- el niño niega con la cabeza- He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer. Nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño, de acuerdo, pase lo que pase recuerda eso. ¿Lo has entendido?- él me mira con temor y asiente poco a poco con la mirada- muy bien. Si haces lo que te decimos podrás irte… o podrías quedarte con nosotros si quieres.- hago una pausa- dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero… volver con mama.

Sonrió con ternura viendo la reacción del niño.

-Muy bien. Pues si haces lo que te digamos volverás pronto con ella.- le tiendo la mano- ¿te parece bien?

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-Y no lo harás- le respondo con tono tranquilizador.- tú no vas a hacer daño a nadie, todo lo contrario. Lo que quiero que hagas es que ayudes a nuestra amiga. No querrás que nadie muera ¿verdad?- el aparta la mirada en dirección a la puerta y después vuelve a mirarme negando con la cabeza despacio- vendrás ahora conmigo y la curaras. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer por ahora.- él me mira y veo un pequeño brillo que se perfectamente como descifrarlo- pronto volverás a casa.

Me levantó y le doy la mano esperando a que me agarre y andamos al salón. Lo dejo en frente de donde está Sakura. Ryu se levanta hasta quedar a mi lado y ambos observamos como el niño alza sus manos hacia la pelirroja haciendo que una especie de pantalla se crea a su alrededor y que sus heridas vayan desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Te dije que se pondría bien- le susurró al castaño comprobando como él observa la escena sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo he sido yo la única que lo vio hacer eso.

Después vuelvo a salir a fuera para asegurarme de que no hay nadie alrededor. Doy un pequeño rodeo tratando de dejar a un lado la ira que realmente me carcome por dentro. Encuentro unos escombros y les doy una patada gruñendo, apretando la mandíbula para evitar gritar.

Nadie puede hacerle daño a uno de los míos e irse tan tranquilamente, aunque ya estuviera herido no es suficiente para mí. Si Sakura está en este estado él va a acabar mucho peor, y sin lugar a dudas va a ser muy entretenido hacer eso. Además de haberme quedado con su rostro frívolo, ojos grises y pelo negro largo con algún adorno raro en su cabello.

En el momento en que lo encuentre será mi víctima.

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo de siempre supongo reviews, críticas constructivas… para quienes no la conozcáis quiero saber vuestra opinión de Kai, y para quienes la conozcáis también ajjaja pero creo que la perspectiva puede ser diferente, nose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenecen mis OC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUKIA**

Hacia años que no había visto así a Ichigo. Tan desesperado por algo, tan frustrado por algo. La única vez que lo vi en esa situación fue cuando los fullbring le arrebataron sus poderes. Pero en cambio, esta vez no se parece en nada a como se encontraba la anterior vez. Y no solo eso, sino que está vez yo no podía hacer nada. Aquella noche, pude devolverle sus poderes, pude volver a animarle a luchar y a que volviera a ser el hombre que sabía que era. Pero ahora no teníamos a Urahara para que creara un artilugio o un plan ingenioso que pudiera contrarrestar esta situación.

Aunque la verdad es que ni tan siquiera sabíamos a que nos estábamos enfrentando con exactitud. Lo único que conocemos es que hemos luchado contra ellos y por muy duro que nos parezca, hemos salido perdiendo. ¿Cuándo se hicieron así de fuertes? ¿Dónde habían estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo lograron esconderse durante diez años?

Desaprieto los puños que me dejan una marca de uñas en la piel sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta de cuando los había apretado. Desde aquella mañana me encontraba en constante tensión. No tan solo por la pérdida, sino que no paraba de pensar en la situación de la familia Kurosaki. No podría llegar a imaginarme que era tener a tu hijo secuestrado y no haber podido hacer nada para protegerlo. Por suerte nosotras dos nos encontrábamos en una zona donde apenas había pelea. Aunque una parte de mi estuviera tranquila por poder mantener a salvo a mi hija, otra parte no paraba de pensar que había fallado a la sociedad de las almas. Y es que, aunque bien tenía que luchar con los múltiples hollows que estaban apareciendo en el rukongai, aquel se trataba de un trabajo que los shinigamis que se encontraban conmigo podrían hacer sin mí. La verdad era que ni siquiera me siento digna de ser capitana.

Ando entre los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón observando cómo está lleno de shinigamis corriendo hacia un lado a otro. Miró de reojo para ver como algunos de los heridos están igual de frustrados y confusos que estoy yo.

Entro en la habitación donde están ni-sama y Renji y agacho levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Incluso me parece imposible ver que ni siquiera ellos, sobretodo nii-sama, había logrado hacerles frente. Pero por otro lado estaba aliviada de que no hubieran resultado tan gravemente heridos como habían sido durante la guerra contra los Quincy. Los miró y veo que ambos se encuentran en completo silencio, el único ruido que se escucha en la habitación son los sollozos de la pelinaranja y el ruido de su escudo curando a Renji.

-¿Dónde está Ichika?- pregunta él tratando de incorporarse.

-Está bien. Está ayudando a la capitana Isane, con ella estará a salvo.- él asiente mientras vuelve tumbarse. Yo dirijo mi mirada hacia Orihime- Inuoe, puedes descansar si quieres, ahora estarás…

-Estoy bien Kuchiki-san.- agacha la mirada sin creerse su mentira del mismo modo que ninguno de los que estamos presente nos la creemos- yo… bueno… por favor… déjame hacer algo.- puedo escuchar como sus sollozos parecen ser más seguidos, me acerco hacia ella y le froto un poco la espalda intentando consolarla de ese modo.

-Inoue…

-Déjame hacer esto. No he conseguido proteger a Kazui ni a nadie, déjame al menos poder…- no pudo seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

Asiento y ocupo el otro asiento que hay en la sala mientras espero a que está pueda ayudar a que los integrantes del sexto escuadrón puedan curarse del todo. Me quedo en silencio sin saber que poder decirle a la chica. Al igual que Ichigo, ella esta completamente desesperada. Ni uno de los dos pudo evitar que se llevaran a su hijo. Por lo que me cuesta intentar buscar unas palabras que sirvan de consuelo.

Cuando los dos shinigamis se encuentran bien del todo, la pelinaranja se excusa de la sala y se va diciendo que quería ir en busca de su marido. Aparto la mirada intentando ignorar lo que había dicho. Sabía perfectamente porque las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos ella siempre recalcaba aquello.

Durante los último diez años nos habíamos ido separando por completo, aquellos dos amigos que éramos Ichigo y yo ya no existían. Aquella amiga que tenía en Inoue ya no existía. Aquellos lazos que nos unían habían desaparecido por completo en una noche.

Pero ahora no puedo pensar en todo aquello. Por lo que me obligo a quedarme allí, e ignorar el sentimiento de que ahora mismo debería de ir con Ichigo y apoyarlo en estos duros momentos. Dejo a un lado todos esos pensamientos. Ahora soy capitana, ahora soy una persona distinta y ahora tengo que concentrarme en la reunión que vamos a tener los capitanes.

Ni-sama le dice a Renji que venga también, puesto que él ha estado presente en la lucha y de igual modo, había visto a aquellos quienes parecían ser los líderes de nuestros contrincantes. Ninguno comentamos nada, tan solo cuando me preguntan por Ichigo les digo que le he avisado de la reunión y que tal y como me había dicho el comandante, le he comentado que podía venir. No me molesto en decirles el estado en el que está, no me parece necesario hacerlo.


End file.
